


Courageous Pioneerz

by AKK, Bruinhilda



Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruinhilda/pseuds/Bruinhilda
Summary: presented by A. Kniggendorf & Bruinhildaone German morning / Hawaiian evening on IRC:(warning: severe nonsense ahead - beware the lunatics)





	Courageous Pioneerz

_< AKK> We see GV scared a couple of times, while ALMA committed suicide in Chains-TVE to buy Goose more time._  
_< Bruinhilda> Probably the difference between a military AI and a home AI. GV used to just run Zach's house systems. I assume ALMA was made specifically for military functions. _  
_< AKK> But I wonder if BETA would recruit Zach's house AI to serve onboard the Phoenix and on Ranger-1. _  
_< Bruinhilda> Most likely Zach just suggested they upgrade his existing AI. Which didn't change his personality...just gave him new abilities. _  
_< AKK> So GV is now a military grade AI going uh-oh on a constant basis? _  
_< Bruinhilda> Budget cuts hurt everyone, don'tcha know. _  
  
Walsh: I'm sorry captain Fox, due to budget cuts the updated courage.dll for your AI has been cancelled again.   
GV: uh-oh...   
Doc: <installs a cracked net-copy> Now, my electronic friend. Is this better?   
GV: uh-o– <wail> MOOOMMMIEEEEE <raabaah>   
Zach: Doc, we've got to talk. I particularly disagree with changing my AI's diapers.   
GV: <kiddie voice> I'm only 3 1/3 years old. Pppppplllbbbt!   
Zach: Now be a good li'l AI and stop playing scooter with the kitchen droid, please.   
<CRASH>   
Zach (mutters): I should send it play in traffic on the information highway... DOC!   
Doc: Hey, what do you expect from a cracked source? It's not that the warez-sites give any guarantees, you know?   
GV: Geeeveeee wanna play mixie now.   
Zach: What does he want?   
Doc: I think it's something with the mixer.   
Zach: Oh my g–   
<SPLOTSH><BLUBBER>   
Zach: The milk shakes for the kids...   
Doc: Call it your new wallpaper.   
Zach: <growl>   
Doc: You spent too much time with Goose. He's contagious, you know? And hey, that shake looks decorative, really... I– <edges towards the door> Uhm... have to–   
Zach: <grabs the hacker's collar> Doc. Uninstall that warez. NOW! – Goose, put him in a hammerlock until he fixes my AI!   
ALMA: I'm not a nanny! esp. not a nanny for a sissy.   
GV: <rabaaaah><uhaaahahaa>, ALMA's that mean to meeeeeee.   
Goose: Sorry, Zach. I've got this mission on Tarkon and I better leave before Niko gets the better of me.   
ALMA: Powering up, Goose.   
Doc: You mean Maya, my Goose m–   
<snap><snap><clong><clong>   
Zach: Why the second set of shackles, Goose?   
Goose: My pleasure.   
Doc: Umph, ooomph...   
Zach: Applying it around the neck is rather unusual, though.   
Goose: But effective.   
Doc: <thud>   
Goose (looking down on Doc): Maybe a little too effective after all. Here are the keys. I'll be back next week.   
Zach: Who uninstalls the warez now?   
GV: <rabaaaah> Nobo'y likes me...   
Kiwi Kids: "We'll help!"   
Zach: Aaaaaaahrgg – Commander, about this undercover mission on Tortuna, I do it. No pay. Just let me start now.   
GV: But sir, Tortuna is a rather dangerous terrain for the like of you. You should reconsider your–   
Zach: GV, is that you? How on Earth...?   
Jessy: Hi, Dad, I'm home. Who messed with Givvie's files btw? It sounded awful. Tell whoever it was, he's got no taste in hacking! <makes a large step across Doc to get to the fridge> Hi, Doc.   
Doc: Ooomph.   
Jessy: Kinda like the milk deco, Dad. But don't you think it's gonna stink horribly in a while? 

**Author's Note:**

> ..and the morale of it:  
>  beware of any fanfic authors who aren't properly gagged and tied up. ;)  
> p.s.: we don't give any guarantees, either!


End file.
